MIss Desalley et les hommes du 221 B
by Plumea
Summary: Sherlock et les moeurs de ses congénères- Watson et son RDV avec une rédactrice de pulp américain, et un petit meurtre pour ne pas mourir d'ennui.


_Disclaimer : comme d'hab , Sherlock et Watson sont le fruit du travail de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _

_Mina Desalley est à moi, merci _

**Chapitre 1 : Premier contact**

Tu es en retard.

Ah ? Je n'ai pas remarqué l'heure.

John posa les clés sur la table, et rangea les courses. Il lui tournait le dos, il n'avait pas envie d'être détaillé, cela devenait désagréable, surtout ces derniers jours.

Son colocataire s'ennuyait. Aussi, comme un chat il l'inspectait dès qu'il rentrait de l'extérieur, allant jusqu'à le chronométrer lorsqu'il allait faire les courses ou quand il rentrait du cabinet médical.

Tu m'as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Oui, tiens. Il lui remit les 7 crayons différents qu'il avait réclamé.

Holmes les prit, débarrassa les assiettes qui encombraient sa table, et se mit à les détruire de façon chirurgicale. Cela dépassait la compréhension de son ami. Sherlock s'était mis en tête de comparer tous les crayons que l'on trouvait dans les grandes surfaces, afin de comparer leur teneur en graphite, et la densité du grain.

Les criminels semblaient s'être calmés, la fin de l'été sans doute, la pleine lune ou bien n'importe quelle autre explication, pourvu qu'elle justifie le comportement de Sherlock.

La prochaine fois, invite la à monter, le thé servi en bas est atroce.

Pardon ?

Oui, ils utilisent une eau trop calcaire.

Watson resta le paquet de crackers à mi chemin de l'étagère.

Tu peux me dire ce qui te faire dire ça ? (sachant pertinemment que celui-ci avait déjà fait son analyse, à l'instant où il avait franchit le pas de la porte)

Je t'ai vu en sortir quelques secondes après cette américaine. Tu ne m'en a rien dit en entrant, je suppose donc que ce n'est pas une affaire mais qu'elle voulait simplement rencontrer le docteur Watson, ton blog sans doute,

Ceci explique pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu son mail. Que tu l'utilises m'irrite déjà, que tu fouille ma messagerie, je peux le tolérer mais que tu fasses du tri dans ma vie...

Le paquet de crackers émit un son de craquement.

Elle n'est pas intéressante. Je me suis contenté de t'éviter une perte de temps, tu es débordé par le travail en ce moment, c'est bien toi qui t'en plaignait il y'a deux jours non ?

Oui mais... tu sais qu'il est parfois appréciable de se sortir un peu la tête du travail.

Je ne partage pas toujours ton opinion.

Le docteur Watson dépannait un collègue en le remplaçant durant l'été. Et avec le temps gris et humide des dernières semaines, le nombre de malades avait augmenté. Et pour les mêmes raisons, il ne sortait guère, tenant compagnie à un colocataire morose, silencieux et même déprimé, s'il en croyait les heures qu'il passait à ne rien faire.

Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique.

Elle a l'air ennuyeuse, quelconque et ...

Tu sais qu'il est vital pour les animaux de fréquenter leur congénère.

Certaines espèces ne sont pas capables de vivre en société, par exemple...

John prit sa veste et sortit la carte de visite de l'américaine. Sherlock s'arrêta voyant son coloc qui prenait son téléphone, n'ayant aucune attention pour son discours.

Miss Desalley ? J'ai réflechi à votre proposition et nous pourrions en parler devant un dîner.

La réponse fut positive, au visage animé de John.

Dans une heure oui bien sûr, 35 cross Avenue. J'y serais. Je sors et je ne veux pas t'entendre me donner ton avis sur elle. Laisse moi me faire le mien.

Sherlock lui tendit un post-it où il avait noté une adresse, chez Pierre.

Elle aime la cuisine française. C'est simple et ça reste dans ton budget.

Il y'a des fois où je ne te comprend pas. Comme je ne suis pas le seul, cela me conforte dans l'idée que tu es

étrange ?

Unique.

Il enfila sa veste et se retourna sur son ami qui venait de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre.

Pourquoi français ?

Sa grand-mère l'était, sa famille est originaire de Normandie.

Ah , merci.

Tu vas être en retard. Le prochain bus passe dans 4 minutes.

Sherlock se plongea dans le 4 ième chapitre d'un cœur sur la lande, de MD Florence.

Elle avait peut être l'air quelconque mais elle avait une plume acceptable pour de la littérature mièvre.

John avait besoin de compagnie féminine. Sherlock avait remarqué que le docteur Watson n'avait pas eut de rendez vous depuis 78 jours, ce qui était un délai plus long qu'à l'habitude. Et puis cette idée de jouer à la nounou commençait à agacer le détective. Aussi quand il avait lu le mail, et fait quelques recherches, il l'avait trouvé assez intéressante pour distraire John et lui aussi par un autre aspect.

Mina Florence Desalley dirigeait le magazine D& Cie depuis deux ans, après l'arrestation de Nathaniel Adams, son patron et petit fils du célèbre Samuel James Adams, le grand patron de Médiacom, groupe de médias.

Parcours scolaire et professionnels plutôt discrets si ce n'est la publication d'un premier roman, au succès notable, suite à la médiatisation de son nom.

Miss Desalley avait provoqué la chute de Junior, en découvrant qu'il était le commanditaire d'une dizaine de meurtres et lui même coupable direct d'un assassinat plutôt atroce.

Elle avait repris la tête du magazine dont les tirages avaient augmentés et avait résolu quelques enquêtes dans son entourage.

Elle n'avait pas la tête d'un détective de renommé. Mais Sherlock savait que l'apparence n'était pas toujours conforme avec ce qu'était en réalité l'individu.

Watson allait donc s'engager dans une nouvelle relation.

Sherlock décida de suivre ça de près, pour deux raisons :

un, John n'avait pas tort quand il lui disait qu'il ne comprenait rien aux relations « amoureuses », en dehors de ses merveilleuses complexités chimiques.

Deux, comment une femme banale, d'une intelligence moyenne et complexée par son physique et divers problèmes dont semblent souffrir les célibataires de la trentaine, avait put résoudre une affaire de ce type ?

La suite des événements pourrait l'intéresser quelques jours de plus, en ses temps de pénurie de crimes passionnants, il se contenterait de ce placebo.


End file.
